Decode it!
by outcaaast
Summary: Last chapter is up! Jongin selalu menemukan kertas berisi huruf-huruf yang tidak beraturan. Baik di atas meja maupun di lokernya. Siapa yang mengirimkannya dan apa maksud dari kertas-kertas itu ya? This is Hunkai. YAOI.
1. Chapter 1

**Decode it!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **This is Hunkai**

 **.**

 **.**

 **YAOI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

 _ **Muuj Suxtotm~**_

Begitu isi secarik kertas yang Jongin dapati di atas mejanya. Jongin membolak-balik kertas itu untuk melihat apakah ada petunjuk lain disana. Kosong. Tidak ada apa-apa selain dua kata itu.

Jongin mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar kelas tetapi hanya ada segelintir siswa pagi itu. Ini masih terlalu pagi dan sepertinya Jongin datang sedikit lebih awal.

Ada Minseok yang sedang duduk di mejanya di barisan depan bersama namja China bernama Luhan. Sepertinya mereka sedang mengobrol.

Ada Suho yang sedang menghapus papan tulis. Lalu disana ada Lay yang sedang menyapu lantai bersama Kyungsoo. Sepertinya giliran mereka piket kelas hari ini.

Siapa yang meletakkan ini ya? Belum lagi isinya hanya huruf-huruf tak beraturan yang tidak Jongin ketahui maksudnya.

"Apa itu Jong?" Tanya sebuah suara tiba-tiba.

Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya dari kertas itu dan mendapati Baekhyun dan Chen berdiri di samping mejanya. Mereka mendekatkan kepala berusaha melihat kertas yang dipegang Jongin.

"Muuj Suxtotm, apa itu?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil mengeja tulisan yang ada di kertas itu.

Jongin mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Aku juga tidak tahu" jawabnya sambil kembali membolak-balik kertas itu.

"Aku kira tadi kau mendapat surat cinta" kata Chen dengan bibir bebeknya yang tertarik mengejek.

Jongin memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Tidak ada surat cinta berisi huruf acak-acakkan dan tidak jelas begini, bodoh" katanya

"Aku kan bilangnya hanya mengira, Kkamjong" ujar Chen sedikit kesal

"Mungkin hanya orang iseng" kata Baekhyun

"Yah, mungkin saja" kata Jongin.

"Belum lagi sepertinya ini tidak ditulis tangan"

"Ya, sepertinya dia mengetiknya melalui komputer"

"Buang sajalah"

Jongin melipat kertas itu menjadi kecil dan memasukkannya ke sakunya.

"Kau tidak membuangnya?" Tanya Chen.

"Nanti sajalah"

"Bilang saja kau penasaran"

"Benar, kau kan sangat tidak bisa jika penasaran"

"Ck, sudah sana jangan menggangguku. Balik ke kursi kalian sana"

Baekhyun dan Chen menggerutu kesal kemudian beranjak menuju meja mereka. Baekhyun sempat menyenggol Kyungsoo yang sedang menyapu dan berakhir mendapat pukulan dari sapu yang sedang digunakannya.

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah duo perusuh itu. Jika Chanyeol sudah datang pasti kelas akan lebih ribut dari ini.

Seseorang duduk di samping Jongin membuat Jongin menoleh. Sehun.

"Kau darimana saja? Tasmu ada tetapi kau tidak ada"

"Merindukanku Kkamjong?"

"Dalam mimpimu, albino"

"Dasar tsundere"

"Aish menyesal aku bertanya. Merusak moodku saja" kata Jongin sambil merogoh sakunya untuk kembali membaca ulang kertas itu. Dia sungguh penasaran. Kalau hanya huruf tidak beraturan kenapa gaya penulisannya terasa seperti sedang menyampaikan sesuatu ya?

"Apa itu?" Tanya Sehun.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku menemukannya di atas meja pagi ini. Apa kau tahu maksudnya apa?" Tanya Jongin sambil memperlihatkan kertas itu ke Sehun.

Sehun memperhatikan kertas itu dengan wajah datar.

"Itu saja kau tidak tahu?"

"Jadi kau tahu? Apa maksudnya ini?" Tanya Jongin bersemangat

"Aku tidak akan memberitahukannya padamu"

"Kenapa?"

"Ini hal yang sangat mudah tahu"

"Mudah bagimu, _Mr. Number One"_

"Makanya gunakan otakmu Kkamjong"

"Ck, jika kau tidak ingin memberitahuku ya sudah! Jangan mengejekku"

"Itu hanya kode sederhana. Coba pecahkan"

"Sederhana apanya—tunggu—kenapa kau tahu ini sebuah kode?"

Jongin menyipitkan matanya seakan menuduh sedangkan yang dipandang hanya balas menatap datar.

"Karena aku jenius"

"Cih, menyebalkan"

"Terima kasih"

"Dasar bodoh"

"Tidak ada orang bodoh yang selalu mendapat ranking satu Kkamjong"

Jongin baru saja hendak membalas perkataan Sehun ketika gurunya masuk. Membuatnya kembali menelan apa yang ingin dikatakannya. Dia hanya mendelik kesal pada Sehun yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin mendapatkan kertas itu lagi keesokan harinya sepulang sekolah. Kali ini terdapat di lokernya.

 _ **Qga sgtoy ykqgro nqxo oto**_

Dia kembali membolak-balik kertas itu dan masih tidak terdapat apa-apa selain tulisan diatas.

Sehun menghampirinya. Mereka memang biasa pulang bersama. Selain rumah yang berdekatan—rumah Jongin hanya terdapat di seberang rumah Sehun—mereka juga merupakan sahabat sejak Sekolah Menengah Pertama. Tepat ketika Sehun pertama kali pindah ke depan rumah Jongin.

"Aku tidak mengerti ini apa"

"Ck, itu mudah sekali"

"Ya dan kau tidak mau memberitahukannya padaku"

"Apa untungnya jika kuberitahukan padamu?"

"Dasar perhitungan!"

"Memang begitulah aku"

"Ayolah Sehun, beritahu aku"

"Pecahkan kode itu sendiri"

"Ayolah Seh—tunggu, apa kau tahu siapa yang mengirimkannya?"

Sehun mengangguk. Mata Jongin membesar dan langsung merasa jengkel saat itu juga. Ayolah, dia sudah penasaran dari kemarin mencari tahu isi kertas itu beserta pengirimnya. Dan ternyata Sehun tahu tetapi tidak memberitahunya?

"Siapa?"

"Pecahkan sendiri kode itu Kkamjong"

"Ayolah Sehun"

"Tidak mau"

"Ah wae?"

"Menyenangkan melihatmu seperti orang bodoh begini"

"YAK!"

Jongin melipat kertas itu dengan gemas dan memasukkannya kedalam saku.

"Sudah ayo pulang"

"Aku tidak mau pulang sebelum kau memberitahuku"

"Yakin kau tidak mau pulang?"

"Uhm" Jongin mengangguk pasti dengan tangan dilipat didepan dada.

"Ya sudah. Aku duluan ya"

Sehun berjalan duluan meninggalkan Jongin yang hanya bisa menganga. Tega sekali Sehun kepadanya. Jongin menutup pintu lokernya dengan kencang.

"Yak Sehun! Tunggu aku"

Teriaknya sambil mengejar Sehun yang sudah menjauh. Tanpa Jongin sadari Sehun tersenyum senang.

.

.

Jongin mengelap keringat yang menetes deras di wajahnya dengan sebuah handuk kecil. Saat ini ia sedang beristirahat dari latihan dance yang dilakukan setiap hari Sabtu oleh klubnya. Jongin mengikuti klub dance, sedangkan Sehun mengikuti klub basket.

"Kau mau minum Jongin?" tanya Taemin sambil menyodorkan sebotol air dingin ke hadapannya.

Jongin menerima botol itu dan meneguknya hingga tinggal setengah.

"Oh ya, latihan akan digandakan sepertinya"

"Kenapa hyung?"

"Sebentar lagi akan ada kompetisi antar sekolah. Apa kau tidak tahu?"

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya. Kenapa tidak ada yang memberitahunya?

"Yah, aku juga baru tahu tadi pagi"

"Apa semuanya ikut?"

"Katanya akan ada seleksi, dua yang terbaik yang akan dipilih mewakili sekolah kita"

"Wah, aku berharap aku bisa ikut"

"Kau pasti bisa. Gerakanmu sangat bagus tadi"

"Aku tidak yakin hyung. Banyak murid yang lebih bagus dariku. Kau juga sangat bagus hyung"

"Well, mereka bilang akan menyeleksinya dulu kan? Siapa tahu kita terpilih"

"Semoga saja hyung"

"Oh ya, aku mendapat kertas ini dan ditujukan untukmu sepertinya"

Taemin menyerahkan secarik kertas kepada Jongin.

"Darimana kau mendapatkannya hyung?"

"Tadi tertempel di botol minumanmu"

"Bukannya kau yang membelikanku minumannya tadi?"

"Tidak, aku mendapatkannya di atas meja dan ada namamu tertulis disana"

"Begitu?"

Taemin menganggukkan kepalanya lalu berdiri ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh salah satu anggota klubnya. Sepertinya diminta untuk mengajarkan sebuah gerakan kepada juniornya.

Jongin membuka kertas itu dan membaca sebuah tulisan.

 _ **Hkxpagtmrgn jgt pgtmgt ravg sgqgt!**_

Lagi-lagi tulisan tak beraturan seperti itu. Siapa sih yang mengirimkannya?

Jongin melipat kertas itu dan menyimpannya. Sepertinya dia harus bertanya pada Sehun karena ini sungguh membuatnya penasaran.

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin tidak masuk sekolah selama dua hari. Sakit. Oh salahkan saja Sehun yang meninggalkannya karena ia dalam mode merajuk dua hari yang lalu. Sehun masih tidak mau memberitahukannya siapa pengirim kertas itu maupun isi dari kertas itu.

Jongin sudah bertanya tetapi teman-teman sekelasnya juga tidak ada yang tahu. Jadi bukan Jongin yang bodoh kan? Baekhyun dan Chanyeol juga tidak tahu maksud dari kertas itu ketika Jongin bertanya.

Kyungsoo yang pintar itu juga tidak tahu. Suho yang merupakan ketua kelas dan merupakan peringkat kedua juga tidak mengetahui maksud dari huruf-huruf yang berserakan itu.

Karena terlambat pulang, Jongin akhirnya malah kehujanan. Dan membuatnya sakit selama dua hari penuh. Apalagi ini musim dingin.

Hari ini Jongin telah masuk sekolah dan disambut oleh Chen dan Baekhyun di depan pintu kelas.

"Kau kemana saja Jongin"

"Kami merindukanmu"

"Apa kau sudah sembuh?"

"Kenapa orang bodoh bisa terkena penyakit juga?"

"Wah kau benar Baek. Bukankah mereka bilang orang bodoh itu jarang sakit ya?"

"Yak hentikan! Kalian berdua menyebalkan"

Jongin menyingkirkan tangan duo Chenbaek itu yang sedari tadi memutar-mutar tubuhnya, membuat kepalanya pusing saja.

"Dua hari tidak masuk kenapa kau makin manis Jong"

"Aku ini tampan, dasar bebek!"

"Masih untung aku memujimu, hitam"

"Aku tidak hitam!"

"Kau tidak hitam. Hanya cokelat yang mengarah ke hitam saja"

"Yak Baekhyun!"

"Kau memang semakin hitam Kkamjong"

Terdengar suara dari belakangnya. Jongin menoleh dan mendapati Sehun berdiri di belakangnya dengan tangan yang dimasukkan ke dalam saku.

"Aku tidak hitam albino!"

"Kau bertambah sedikit gelap dari yang kuingat. Apa mereka menjemurmu di luar ketika sakit?"

"Wah, kau dijemur saat sakit Jong?"

"Kasihan sekali"

Ejekan Sehun ditambah dengan Baekhyun dan Chen membuatnya sangat kesal. Menyesal dia tidak mengambil libur satu hari lagi. Padahal ummanya sudah menyuruhnya untuk istirahat saja dirumah. Tetapi dia menolak karena dia sudah rindu dengan sekolah dan juga teman sebangkunya. Eh, apa?

"Ck, berisik! Minggir aku mau masuk!"

Jongin menerobos di antara Chen dan Baekhyun yang dari tadi menutupi pintu. Dia menghentakkan kakinya menuju bangkunya dan menghempaskan tasnya di atas meja.

Tetapi sedetik kemudian dia mengangkat tasnya lagi karena sepertinya tadi dia melihat sesuatu di atas mejanya. Secarik kertas dan sebungkus vitamin siap minum.

 _ **Pgtmgt ygqoz rgmo, qga skshagzqa iksgy**_

Jongin menatap bolak-balik antara kertas itu dan vitamin yang berada ditangannya. Entah kenapa dia mulai merasa cemas sekaligus penasaran. Tanpa dia sadari Sehun sudah duduk di sampingnya.

"Siapa yang mengirim ini? Misterius sekali" kata Jongin pelan.

"Ini harus dipecahkan segera" katanya lagi.

Sehun ikut mendengarkan perkataan Jongin dengan senyum tertahan. Entah kenapa omongan Jongin terdengar seperti detektif di dalam cerita-cerita kriminal yang sering Sehun baca. Bedanya, detektif itu terdengar keren sedangkan Jongin terdengar konyol.

"Tetapi, jangan-jangan ini pesan pembunuhan yang harus kupecahkan. Huwe bagaimana ini? Bagaimana jika aku tidak dapat memecahkannya dan akhirnya dibunuh? Aku tidak mau mati. Aku bahkan belum punya pacar"

Sehun menatap takjub pada Jongin yang asyik berbicara sendiri sambil memegang kertas yang baru saja didapatnya. Pemikiran macam apa itu?

"Tuhan, maafkan aku jika aku banyak dosa. Appa, Umma, maaf jika aku harus pergi secepat ini"

Sehun semakin ternganga mendengarkan ucapan teman sebangkunya itu. Kenapa Jongin bisa sebodoh itu? Tanyanya dalam hati sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Jongin tiba-tiba menoleh kearahnya.

"Sehun, maaf jika aku meninggalkanmu duluan dan membuatmu sedih karena harus kehilangan teman setampan aku-"

"Hentikan itu bodoh"

Sehun menoyor kepala Jongin dengan gemas. Jongin menepis tangan Sehun dan mengusap kepalanya.

"Mwo? Yak! Aku tidak bodoh!"

"Mulut dan otakmu itu seperti tidak ada penyaringnya. Kau selalu menyuarakan pikiranmu dengan suara yang keras. Kau terlalu banyak menonton film sepertinya"

"Hey-"

"Pikiranmu juga tidak ada yang beres. Hanya anak berumur lima tahun yang memiliki pikiran sepertimu. Apa jangan-jangan kau anak kecil yang terperangkap di tubuh orang dewasa?"

"Siapa yang kau bilang anak kecil eoh?"

"Tentu saja kau. Aku kan berbicara hanya denganmu dari tadi bodoh"

"Yak Oh Sehun! Aku tidak bodoh!"

"Lagipula pemikiranmu itu konyol sekali. Siapa yang mau membunuhmu? Tidak ada untungnya"

"Bisa saja kan orang-orang yang iri pada ketampananku dan merasa tersaingi lalu dia mau melenyapkanku. OMO!" katanya sambil terbelalak. Matanya dengan cepat memandang vitamin yang ada ditangannya. "Jangan-jangan vitamin ini ada racunnya!"

Sehun menjitak kepala Jongin. Gemas sekali mendengarkan semua asumsi konyol Jongin dari tadi.

"Kenapa kau menjitakku hah?"

"Kenapa kau begitu bodoh, Kkamjong?"

"MWO?"

Jongin menarik rambut Sehun sedikit keras, membuat Sehun sedikit berteriak dengan tidak elit. Bagaimanapun Jongin itu barbar sekali. Sehun berusaha melepaskan tangan Jongin dari rambutnya dan berdiri dari kursi sedikit menjauhi Jongin.

"Ini bisa dikatakan kekerasan dalam rumah tangga Kkamjong"

"Rumah tangga siapa yang kau maksud?"

"Tentu saja rumah tangga kau dan aku"

"MWO? Oh kau benar-benar cari mati rupanya"

Jongin berdiri mendekati Sehun dengan tampang membunuh yang sangat lucu. Tidak cocok sekali untuknya memasang tampang seperti itu.

"Kau seperti istri yang tidak mendapat jatah Kkamjong. Aku bersedia memberikanmu jatah"

"MATI KAU OH SEHUN!"

Sehun hanya tertawa mengejek sambil mengambil langkah seribu lari dari Jongin yang mengamuk.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hehe~**

 **Ada yang bisa menebak isi dari kertasnya?**

 **Kalo yang ngasi sih udah bisa ketebak siapa ya hehe**

 **Maaf jika kodenya terlalu mudah, I can't find any difficult code, karena otak aku pas-pasan banget buat menganalisis sesuatu haha**

 **Maaf juga jika ceritanya kurang memuaskan, karena aku bukan barang pemuas *slapped***

 **.**

 **Anyway, mind to leave a review? ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Decode it!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **This is Hunkai**

 **.**

 **.**

 **YAOI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini hari Valentine. Dimana semua gadis memberikan cokelat bikinan mereka kepada orang yang disukainya. Tidak hanya gadis, banyak juga namja yang memberikan cokelat kepada orang yang mereka suka. Baik itu cokelat terima kasih _(giri choco)_ maupun cokelat tanda cinta _(honmei choco)._

Jongin menghela nafas di bangkunya ketika melihat di semua sudut kelasnya teman-temannya sedang asyik memberikan atau memakan cokelat. Berduaan. Sekali lagi, berduaan!

Di depan kelas tepat di meja guru ada pasangan Luhan dan Minseok yang sedang asyik bercerita sambil memakan cokelat. Jongin yakin itu Minseok yang memberikannya pada Luhan.

Di depan kelas juga, tepat di sudut sebelah lemari kelas, terdapat sepasang manusia kurang tinggi alias pendek yang asyik bermesraan. Sebut saja mereka Suho dan Kyungsoo. Seakan memiliki dunia sendiri. Jongin sendiri tidak menyangka Kyungsoo yang terlihat pemalu itu bisa memiliki pacar lebih dulu dari Jongin.

Jongin tak perlu memutar kepalanya ke belakang karena dia tahu Baekhyun pasti sedang menyuapkan cokelat pada Chanyeol. Dan jangan lupakan pasangan panda dan naga yang pasti sedang bermesraan di suatu sudut di barisan belakang.

Jongin mendengus kesal sambil mencoret-coret sesuatu di bukunya. Apa hanya dia sendiri yang tidak punya pasangan disini?

Jongin melirik meja Sehun yang penuh berisi cokelat. Oh benar, Sehun itu masih single. Tapi setiap tahun selalu mendapatkan cokelat yang banyak. Jongin akui Sehun itu tampan, tetapi dia menyebalkan.

"Tidak mendapat cokelat satupun Kkamjong?"

Jongin tidak perlu mendongak untuk mengetahui suara menyebalkan itu. Dirasakannya kursi disampingnya ditarik dan seseorang duduk disana.

"Wah, cokelatku banyak sekali"

"…"

"Apa kau mau satu Kkamjong?"

"…"

"Eh tapi nanti kau bertambah hitam jika makan cokelat terlalu banyak"

Muncul persimpangan imajiner di kepala Jongin. Namun dia tetap diam tidak menanggapi.

"Jangan-jangan dulu umma mu mengidam cokelat atau kopi Kkamjong, makanya kulitmu seperti itu"

Muncul satu lagi di kepalanya.

"Atau kau menderita penyakit kelebihan pigmen mungkin?"

Jika ini semacam komik atau anime, bisa dipastikan persimpangan itu sedang berdenyut-denyut sekarang. Dan ada semacam petir menyambar-nyambar di kepalanya.

"Yak Oh Sehun! Aku tidak sehitam itu! Kau saja yang kekurangan pigmen"

"Aku tidak kekurangan apapun Kkamjong. Baik pigmen, tinggi, tampan, apapun itu"

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri albino!"

"Bagian mananya dari perkataanku yang salah? Aku tinggi-"

"Kau lebih pendek dari Chanyeol ataupun Kris!"

"Setidaknya lebih tinggi darimu, pendek"

"Aku tidak pendek!"

"Oh kau pendek, sayang. Bahkan hanya berbeda beberapa senti dari Baekhyun"

"Yak! Jangan memanggilku sayang! Menggelikan"

"Tapi cocok denganmu, sayang"

"Hentikan itu Sehun!"

"Say-"

"AAA"

Jongin teriak sambil menutup kedua telinganya. Dia berdiri lalu keluar dari kelas dengan cepat. Hampir seisi kelas melihat ketika dia berteriak.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Baekhyun dari belakang.

Sehun menoleh dan mengangkat kedua bahunya sambil terkekeh senang.

 **.**

Jongin melepaskan tangannya dari telinga. Sehun itu menyebalkan, sungguh. Tanpa sadar dia berjalan ke arah lokernya dan mendapati sesuatu terselip di bagian bawah loker itu.

Jongin membuka lokernya kemudian menarik secarik kertas yang terselip tadi.

 _ **Gqa skteaqgosa..**_

 _ **Ngvve Bgrktzotk~**_

Jongin melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam loker dan mendapati sesuatu di bawah kertas tadi. Cokelat. Dengan kemasan yang manis dan lucu. Bungkusnya bergambar beruang berwarna cokelat dengan pita berwarna sama. Pas sekali dengan seleranya.

Jongin menoleh ke kiri dan kanan, siapa tahu si pengirimnya masih berada disana. Tetapi dia tak mendapatkan siapapun.

Jongin melipat kertas itu dan menyimpannya lalu membawa kotak cokelat itu dengan senyuman lebar.

 **.**

 **.**

"—jong"

Ada yang mengguncang-guncang badannya pelan.

"Kkamjong bangun"

Kali ini pipinya yang terasa ditusuk-tusuk. Tetapi matanya berat sekali.

"Hitam cepat bangun atau kau kutinggal!"

Jongin membuka kedua matanya dengan cepat dan menegakkan tubuhnya. Dia melihat ke samping, dimana Sehun sedang memakai tas sekolahnya.

"Kau mau tidur sampai kapan hah?"

Jongin memandang bingung ke sekitarnya. Kenapa kelas sepi sekali?

"Bel sudah berbunyi dari lima belas menit yang lalu. Kau tahu susah sekali membangunkanmu"

"Sudah pulang?"

"Ya, kau tidur seperti mayat. Susah sekali dibangunkan"

"Yak, kau tinggal memanggilku pelan dan menggoyangkan tanganku saja. Aku bukan orang yang tidur seperti orang mati"

Sehun memberikan pandangan yang membuat Jongin salah tingkah.

"Baiklah baiklah. Kau jangan marah. Aku ngantuk sekali tadi"

"Kau tertidur mulai dari dua jam pelajaran terakhir Kkamjong, kalau dihitung itu hampir dua jam"

"Ah, sebentar sekali aku tidur"

Sekali lagi Sehun memberinya tatapan itu. Jongin meringis kecil.

"Kau tahu, Lee ssaem sudah menyuruhku membangunkanmu dari tadi tetapi kau tidak bangun-bangun juga"

Mata Jongin membelalak horror.

"Lee ssaem?"

"Dan dia menyuruhmu untuk datang ke kantornya besok"

"Matilah aku!"

"Ya, matilah kau. Berani sekali tertidur di jam pelajaran guru mengerikan itu"

"Bagaimana ini Sehun?"

"Apanya yang bagaimana? Kau tinggal datang besok dan menerima hukumanmu"

"Ck, kau tidak membantu sama sekali"

"Sudahlah, aku capek menunggumu dari tadi. Apa kau mau tetap disini? Kalau iya, aku pulang duluan"

Sehun berdiri dari bangkunya dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Tunggu aku Sehun!"

Teriak Jongin sambil membereskan tasnya. Baru dia sadari bahwa tangannya sedang menggenggam sesuatu dari tadi.

Jongin membuka tangannya dan melihat ada secarik kertas yang sedikit lecek karena genggamannya. Lagi-lagi kertas bertuliskan huruf-huruf tidak beraturan.

 _ **O Ruby Eua Qqgsputm**_

"Kkamjong" teriak Sehun dari pintu kelas.

Jongin tersadar yang cepat-cepat memasukkan kertas itu ke sakunya lalu berdiri memakai tasnya. Kemudian berlari menyusul Sehun.

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini Jongin datang lebih cepat dari biasanya. Tumben sekali. Tetapi bukan tanpa alasan.

Dia sudah sangat penasaran dengan siapa yang mengirimkan kertas-kertas itu. Makanya hari ini dia datang dengan cepat untuk melihat siapa yang meletakkan kertas itu di meja atau lokernya.

Jongin mempercepat langkahnya menuju loker, tidak ada siapapun disana. Jongin membuka lokernya dan masih tak menemukan apapun disana. Sedikit kecewa dia menutup loker itu dan berjalan menuju kelasnya.

Dilihatnya ada Sehun yang berjalan jauh di depannya. Sehun itu selalu datang pagi. Jongin ingin menegur tetapi malas, nanti Sehun membuatnya kesal lagi. Ini masih pagi dan dia terlalu malas untuk menanggapi Sehun yang mengejeknya.

Sehun berbelok masuk ke kelas melalui pintu depan kelas. Kelas Jongin memiliki pintu depan dan pintu belakang. Jongin mengikuti di belakangnya tetapi tidak langsung masuk. Dia memilih untuk mengejutkan Sehun dan masuk melalui pintu belakang. Sekali-kali melihat wajah datar Sehun terkejut sepertinya lucu juga, pikirnya.

Jongin berjalan mengendap-ngendap di belakang Sehun yang sedang mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya. Kemudian meletakkannya di meja Jongin. Langkah Jongin terhenti.

"Se-hun?" cicitnya pelan

Sehun membalikkan badannya dan terkejut mendapati Jongin berdiri di sana. Tetapi sedetik kemudian wajahnya berubah datar seperti biasa.

"Tumben kau datang sepagi ini Kkamjong"

"N-ne?" tanya Jongin masih terpaku disana. Apa Sehun baru saja meletakkan sehelai kertas di mejanya? Benar-benar Sehun yang meletakkanny?

"Kenapa kau berdiri seperti orang bodoh disana? Apa kau tidak mau duduk?"

"Ah ya" Jongin melangkah mendekat dan meletakkan tasnya di kursi.

Kemudian mengambil secarik kertas itu dan melihat isinya.

 _ **Sgaqgn qga sktpgjo qkqgyinqa?**_

Jongin menatap Sehun dengan pandangan bingung. Merasa ditatap, Sehun menoleh memandang Jongin sambil menaikkan alisnya.

"Ini… kau yang melakukannya?" tanya Jongin sambil mengangkat kertas itu.

Sehun mengangguk.

"Kenapa?"

"Apa kau sudah tahu arti dari kertas-kertas itu?"

Jongin menggeleng "Aku tidak tahu"

"Kau akan tahu maksudku ketika kau sudah memecahkannya"

"Ini begitu sulit kau tahu"

"Mungkin kau saja yang tidak berusaha"

"Yak, kenapa tidak memakai huruf manusia yang wajar saja?"

"Karena aku suka melihatmu begini"

"Kau mengejekku?"

"Tidak Kkamjong. Kau lucu jika seperti ini"

"Yah Sehun! Aku sedang tidak main-main"

"Aku juga serius"

Kata Sehun sambil menatap kedua mata Jongin dalam. Membuat Jongin salah tingkah. Dia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Lalu apa kau mau memberitahuku maksudnya apa?"

"Tidak"

"Ayolah Sehun"

"Pecahkan sendiri Kkamjong"

"Setidaknya beritahu aku cara memecahkannya"

Sehun kembali menggeleng membuat Jongin merengut kesal. Dia melipat kertas itu dengan kesal dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku bajunya.

 **.**

"Sehun jangan main-main. Apa maksudmu mengirimkan kertas dengan huruf-huruf tidak jelas setiap harinya?"

Sehun memutar kedua bola matanya jengah. Sejak tadi pagi—setelah Jongin memergokinya sedang meletakkan kertas itu—Jongin tidak berhenti mengikutinya dan bertanya tentang kertas-kertas itu. Bahkan saat Sehun ke toilet juga diikuti.

Seperti saat ini, mereka sedang makan siang di kantin dengan Jongin mengekor di belakangnya. Bahkan dia tidak ikut mengambil makanan karena terlalu fokus memaksa Sehun memberitahunya tentang kertas itu.

"Semua ada artinya Kkamjong"

Kata Sehun sambil menahan sabar. Bagaimana tidak sabar, Jongin dengan sesuka hatinya mengambil makanan dari piring Sehun.

"Aku tidak mengerti"

"Aku memakluminya"

"YAK! Apa kau ingin mengatakan aku bodoh?"

"Aku tidak bilang kau bodoh, sayang"

"Siapa yang kau bilang sayang eoh?"

"Tentu saja kau"

"Yak! Hentikan itu. Kau membuatku mual!"

"Aku bahkan belum menyentuhmu, bagaimana kau bisa mual? Apa kau bermain di belakangku, sayang?"

"OH SEHUN! KAU MAU MATI HAH?"

"Hahaha Kau seperti yeoja yang sedang datang bulan. Sensitif sekali, mirip dengan noonaku ketika sedang pms"

"KAU! Ukh, aku pergi!"

"Mau kemana?"

"Pergi dari sini. Kau menyebalkan!"

Jongin bangkit berdiri hendak pergi dari Sehun. Sehun sangat menyebalkan hari ini. Tetapi tangan Sehun menahannya.

"Baiklah baiklah. Maafkan aku Kkamjong"

Jongin kembali duduk dengan tangan terlipat di depan dadanya. Mulutnya maju beberapa senti dengan gerutuan yang bernada sangat tidak pelan. Sehun terkekeh kecil melihatnya.

"Kau mau tahu arti kata-kata itu?"

"Tidak perlu. Aku malas, terlebih lagi mengetahui bahwa itu darimu"

"Kau yakin?"

Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya dengan gaya sok pasti. Padahal dalam hatinya sangat penasaran. Ayolah, Jongin itu sangat tidak bisa penasaran akan sesuatu.

"Ya sudah. Biar saja kau penasaran sendiri"

Sehun melipat kertas di tangannya. Jongin melirik penasaran karena tadi Sehun tidak terlihat sedang memegang kertas. Sehun melihat lirikan Jongin dan tersenyum dalam hati.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin tahu Jong?"

"Ukh, baiklah. Aku sangat penasaran! Apa isinya?"

Sehun memberikan kertas yang berada di tangannya tadi ke Jongin. Yang diterima Jongin dengan raut wajah bingung. Sedangkan Sehun berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan Jongin setelah itu.

Jongin membuka kertas itu dan terdapat tiga baris kalimat berisikan tulisan tangan Sehun, bukan ketikan computer seperti kertas-kertas sebelumnya.

 **Mulai dari tangga keempat dari enam petikan**

 **Diikuti kata yang seirama dengan cypher**

 **Lalu sesuatu yang memiliki persamaan dengan Romeo dan Juliet**

 **Jika masih bingung tanya saja pada dia yang tahu segalanya**

Jongin terpaku dengan tampang bodoh memandang kertas itu. Ini petunjuk memecahkannya atau bagaimana? Kenapa malah tambah membingungkan? Gerutunya kesal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **It was Sehun of course *tebar confetti***

 **Gimana? Ada yang udah bisa nebak isi kertasnya? :3**

 **Petunjuknya juga gak kreatif banget, aku gak bisa bikin sesuatu yang misterius atau bikin penasaran haha**

 **Btw, ada yang pernah baca Kaisoo dengan bottom!Kai?**

 **Baru nemu akhir2 ini dan suka pake banget! Hahaha ehem sorry**

 **.**

 **Anyway, mind to leave a review? ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Decode it!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **This is Hunkai**

 **.**

 **.**

 **YAOI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Last Chapter**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin mengusak-usak rambutnya frustasi. Setelah Sehun memberi kertas itu dia malah bertambah bingung. Sehun bilang itu cara untuk memecahkan kodenya. Tetapi cara itu sendiri butuh untuk dipecahkan. Ini bahkan sudah tiga hari dan dia masih belum menemukan pemecahannya.

 **Mulai dari tangga keempat dari enam petikan**

Apa maksudnya? Tangga keempat dari enam petikan. _Do Re Mi Fa So La Si Do_

Apa yang dimaksud Sehun ini _Fa_? Tapi rasanya ada yang kurang.

 **Diikuti kata yang seirama dengan cypher**

Lalu yang ini maksudnya apa? Cypher? Cypher itu apa? Bukankah sejenis rap cepat yang dinyanyikan tanpa henti? Setahu Jongin begitu. Tapi apa kata yang seirama dengan cypher? Lucifer?

 **Lalu sesuatu yang memiliki persamaan dengan Romeo dan Juliet**

Romeo dan Juliet? Persamaan? Sama-sama mati di akhir cerita?

 **Jika masih bingung tanya saja pada dia yang tahu segalanya**

Ini apa lagi artinya? Siapa 'dia' yang tahu segalanya ini? Guru? Dukun? Albus Dumbledore? Oh apakah Tuhan?

Ahh apa-apaan ini Oh Sehun! Jongin mengerang frustasi.

Saat ini ia berada di kelas. Jam pelajaran sedang kosong karena guru yang seharusnya mengajar berhalangan hadir. Membuat kelas menjadi ribut seperti biasanya. Sehun sendiri entah berada dimana saat ini.

Di depan terdapat sekelompok murid bermain kartu _uno_. Ada Chen, Suho, Lay dan beberapa murid termasuk Tao dan Kris disana. Seru sekali kelihatannya. Yang kalah juga mendapat hukuman. Entah siapa yang membawa lipstick merah menyala itu ke sekolah. Yang pasti lipstick itu membuat wajah-wajah yang kalah itu menjadi semakin lucu.

Lihat saja Kris yang mendapat coretan di bawah kedua matanya terlihat seperti menangis darah. Eww, mengerikan. Juga wajah Chen yang di coret sedemikian rupa seperti wajah _Joker_ dalam film _Batman_. Berkali-kali dia mengucapkan kalimat ' _Why so serious'_ setiap kali salah satu dari mereka bermain dengan terlalu kompetitif.

Di bagian belakang terdapat Chanyeol yang memainkan gitar dengan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang mengikuti sambil beryanyi. Ada Luhan dan Minseok juga disana.

Saat ini Baekhyun yang sedang bernyanyi diiringi petikan gitar Chanyeol yang sangat indah. Tangan Chanyeol bergerak lincah memainkan melodi diantara dawai-dawai itu.

Jongin memperhatikan tangan Chanyeol yang sedang memetik gitar. Membuat Jongin berandai-andai jika dia bisa memainkan alat musik. Sepertinya akan sangat keren jika dia bisa memainkan gitar.

Tetapi Sehun bisa. Sehun sangat lancar memainkan gitar dan membuat Jongin iri. Sering kali Jongin meminta diajari tetapi dia tidak bisa juga. Yang berakhir dengan Sehun mengetuk kepalanya kesal.

Jongin meresapi bunyi gitar itu, sejenak melupakan hal yang menggeluti pikirannya sejak tadi. Suara Baekhyun terlalu tinggi dan tidak sampai pada nada yang diinginkannya. Membuat suaranya menjadi sumbang.

"Kau bernyanyi terlalu tinggi Baek" kata Kyungsoo.

"Bukan salahku. Ini salah Chanyeol. Dia memulainya dengan nada yang tinggi"

"Haha baiklah, ulang lagi. Kali ini aku mulai sedikit lebih rendah"

"Mulai dari kunci C saja. Lebih mudah untuk mencapai nadanya nanti"

"Oke"

Chanyeol mulai memetik gitar sesuai permintaan Baekhyun. Kali ini Baekhyun bernyanyi dengan sangat bagus dan tidak sumbang sama sekali.

Jongin tersenyum ketika melihat Baekhyun bertepuk tangan heboh setelah dia menyanyi. _Self-applause_ sepertinya. Dasar tidak tahu malu. Chanyeol kembali memetik gitarnya untuk memulai lagu baru bersama Kyungsoo.

Tiba-tiba Jongin menyadari sesuatu. **Mulai dari tangga keempat dari enam petikan.**

Apa yang punya enam petikan? Jongin memperhatikan gitar yang dipegang Chanyeol.

Gitar! Tentu saja.

Lalu apa maksud tangga keempat?

Jongin berjalan mendekati Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, gitar punya enam petikan kan?"

Chanyeol menghentikan permainannya dan menatap Jongin bingung. Tidak hanya Chanyeol, tetapi semua yang sedang bernyanyi bersama Chanyeol juga ikut menatap Jongin.

"Uhm iya?" Chanyeol mengiyakan dengan tidak pasti. Kenapa Jongin tiba-tiba bertanya?

"Apa mungkin maksudmu enam dawai Jong?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ah iya, itu maksudku. Lalu, apa kau tahu tangga—ani—nada keempat dari gitar apa?"

"Hmm jika maksudmu nada-nada dari senarnya, senar keempat, berarti kunci G. Ya nada dari senar keempat adalah G" jawab Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau bertanya tentang hal itu?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tidak ada, hanya penasaran. Lanjutkanlah hehe"

Jongin pergi setelah mendapatkan jawaban yang dia mau.

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin mengeluarkan semua kertas yang telah didapatnya dari dalam laci meja belajarnya. Totalnya ada tujuh buah. Dan Jongin telah memberikan nomor pada masing-masing kertas sesuai dengan urutan dia mendapatkannya. Dia meletakkannya di atas meja dari urutan satu hingga tujuh.

 _ **1\. Muuj Suxtotm~**_

 _ **2\. Qga sgtoy ykqgro nqxo oto**_

 _ **3\. Hkxpagtmrgn jgt pgtmgt ravg sgqgt!**_

 _ **4\. Pgtmgt ygqoz rgmo, qga skshagzqa iksgy**_

 _ **5\. Gqa skteaqgosa..**_

 _ **Ngvve Bgrktzotk~**_

 _ **6\. O Ruby Eua Qqgsputm**_

 _ **7\. Sgaqgn qga sktpgjo qkqgyinqa?**_

Jika sudah digabung begini semua huruf-huruf tidak beraturan itu malah kelihatan seperti bahasa asing, seperti bahasa dari daratan Skandinavia. Atau seperti bahasa suku Viking di pikiran Jongin yang sempit itu.

Dia mengeluarkan kertas terakhir yang Sehun beri. Kertas yang berisi petunjuk memecahkan kode itu.

Petunjuk pertama telah dia dapatkan. Kunci G.

Lalu yang kedua dia tidak tahu. Bahasa Inggris bukan keahliannya.

Kemudian, apa yang memiliki persamaan dengan Romeo dan Juliet?

Sedangkan yang keempat, siapa dia yang tahu segalanya ini?

Jongin membuka laptopnya dan memutuskan untuk mencari tahu di internet. Kenapa tidak dari awal dia terpikir untuk mencari tahu lewat internet ya? Pikirnya sambil merutuki kebodohannya.

Dia membuka sebuah _search engine_ yang biasa dia gunakan. Google.

Disana dia mengetikkan kata-kata 'dia yang tahu segalanya', terkesan bodoh memang, tapi Jongin sudah putus asa.

Yang keluar juga macam-macam. Ada situs religi yang mengatakan tentang Tuhan yang tahu segalanya. Ada situs lagu yang berjudul sama dengan yang diketiknya. Dan ada situs berita tentang bocah yang dijuluki _google_.

Karena penasaran, Jongin membuka situs itu. Sejenak melupakan tujuannya.

 _Bocah ini disebut 'google' karena tahu segalanya._

Begitulah kira-kira judul berita itu. Sesuatu berdering di kepalanya ketika dia menemukan apa yang dia cari. Itu dia! Jawabannya bahkan sudah ia buka sedari tadi.

Jongin memukul kepalanya pelan. Bukankah yang tahu segalanya itu adalah _Google_? Mulai dari hal kecil hingga tugas-tugas sekolahnya dia cari lewat _Google_ , bagaimana dia bisa melupakan ini?

Baiklah, petunjuk pertama dan keempat sudah. Tinggal yang kedua dan ketiga.

Jongin mengetikkan kata 'cypher' di mesin pencari Google itu. Yang keluar kebanyakan lagu-lagu rap seperti dugaan Jongin.

Lalu dia menambahkan huruf 'G' di depan kata tadi sehingga menjadi 'G cypher'. Masih sama, kebanyakan yang keluar hanyalah lagu rap. Jongin terus scroll hingga ke bawah dan mendapatkan situs berhubungan dengan kode-kode dan cipher.

Lalu dia mengganti pencariannya dengan kata-kata 'G cipher code'. Kali ini banyak situs yang muncul mengenai kode. Jongin membuka salah satunya dan membaca jenis-jenis kode yang terdapat disana.

Ada _Morse Codes_. Lalu _Enigma Codes. True Codes, Caesar Shift Codes, Vigenère_ dan masih banyak lagi yang lainnya. Apa-apaan ini? Jongin tidak yakin bahwa dia telah berada di situs yang benar. Ada banyak jenis kode dan Jongin tidak tahu yang mana satu yang dipakai oleh Sehun.

Lalu Jongin teringat petunjuk ketiga yang mengatakan tentang Romeo dan Juliet. Jongin membuka _tab_ baru dan mengetikkan 'Romeo dan Juliet' disana. Muncul banyak link yang memberikan situs mengenai itu. Mulai dari jalan cerita, pengarang, film dan bukunya.

Jongin membuka salah satu yang berisi tentang informasi mengenai Romeo dan Juliet. Sebuah kisah klasik yang dikarang oleh William Shakespeare. Ada link yang berisikan tentang karya lain yang diciptakan oleh Shakespeare. _Romeo and Juliet, A Midsummer Night's Dream, Julius Caesar—_

Tunggu, Julius Caesar? Jongin kembali ke _tab_ yang berisikan jenis-jenis kode tadi dan mendapati kata-kata Caesar disana. Apa mungkin?

Jongin kemudian membaca tentang _Caesar Shift Code_.

 _Kode jenis ini merupakan kode yang dinamakan sesuai dengan Julius Caesar. Cara kerjanya adalah dengan cara menggeser alphabet. Seperti A diubah menjadi B, B diubah menjadi C, begitu seterusnya hingga Z diubah menjadi A. Cara ini disebut dengan B cipher. Karena A diubah menjadi B._

 _Cara ini tergantung kepada yang membuat kode. Bila A diubah menjadi M, B diubah menjadi N, dan seterusnya, maka ini disebut M cipher._

Jongin membaca keterangan itu hingga tiga kali untuk mengerti maksudnya. Kemudian dia membuat urutan alphabet dari A hingga Z.

Tadi dari petunjuk Sehun ia mendapatkan bahwa itu adalah G cipher. Jadi dia membuat huruf G dibawah alphabet A tadi, huruf H dibawah alphabet B, dan begitu seterusnya.

Lalu dia mengambil kertas pertama yang diberi oleh Sehun.

 _ **Muuj Suxtotm~**_

Dia mencari huruf M di barisan bawah dan melihat huruf yang terdapat diatasnya. Huruf G.

Dia menuliskan huruf G itu di bagian bawah secarik kertas yang sudah terlihat agak kumal itu. Lalu meneruskan untuk menemukan huruf U di barisan bawah dan melihat huruf O berada di atasnya. Jongin kembali menuliskan huruf O tadi disamping huruf G.

Jongin melanjutkannya hingga huruf terakhir.

 _ **Good Morning~**_

Itu isi kertas pertama. Jongin sedikit terkejut mengetahui isinya. Tumben sekali Sehun memberinya kertas berisi ucapan selamat pagi.

Sedikit bersemangat karena sudah mengetahui cara memecahkan kode itu, Jongin mengambil kertas kedua, yang didapatnya di lokernya dulu.

 _ **Qga sgtoy ykqgro nqxo oto**_

Jongin mencocokkan huruf-huruf itu dan menuliskan jawabannya di atas kertas kedua.

 _ **Kau manis sekali hari ini**_

 _ **.**_

Jongin terdiam dengan wajah sedikit memanas. Dengan cepat dia mengambil kertas ketiga dan memecahkan kodenya. Kertas ketiga yang didapatnya dari Taemin saat sedang latihan dance dulu.

 _ **Hkxpagtmrgn jgt pgtmgt ravg sgqgt!**_

 _ **Berjuanglah dan jangan lupa makan!**_

.

Jongin mengambil kertas keempat—kertas dengan sebungkus vitamin—tanpa berkata apapun. Wajahnya semakin memerah.

 _ **Pgtmgt ygqoz rgmo, qga skshagzqa iksgy**_

 _ **Jangan sakit lagi, kau membuatku cemas**_

 _ **.**_

Kali ini kertas kelima. Jantungnya semakin berdegup kencang.

 _ **Gqa skteaqgosa..**_

 _ **Ngvve Bgrktzotk~**_

Jongin menuliskan artinya dengan tangan sedikit bergetar.

 _ **Aku menyukaimu..**_

 _ **Happy Valentine~**_

 _ **.**_

Dengan jantung yang berdegup makin kencang, Jongin meraih kertas keenam. Tangannya bergetar ketika membuka kertas itu. Tetapi getaran itu bukan getaran aneh yang menyesakkan. Getaran itu anehnya menyenangkan dan mendebarkan.

 _ **O Ruby Eua Qqgsputm**_

 _ **I Love You Kkamjong**_

 _ **.**_

Kali ini wajah Jongin benar-benar memerah. Antara malu dan senang. Sehun yang datar itu bisa berbuat sesuatu yang romantis seperti ini?

Jongin meraih ponselnya dan mengetik sms.

 **To: OhSehunn**

 **Bisa bertemu sekarang juga? Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu**

 _Sent._

Jongin menunggu balasan dengan jantung berdegup kencang. Dia berjalan mondar-mandir sambil sesekali menepuk pipinya senang. Berusaha menghentikan panas yang menjalari wajahnya.

 _ **Drrtt.**_

Ponselnya yang berada di meja bergetar menandakan ada pesan yang masuk.

 **From: OhSehunn**

 **Oke. Kutunggu di taman seperti biasa.**

Jongin melonjak senang. Dengan cepat ia meraih mantelnya dan membawa secarik kertas bersamanya.

.

Kertas terakhir terbuka di atas mejanya.

 _ **Sgaqgn qga sktpgjo qkqgyinqa?**_

 _ **Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Jongin memperlambat langkahnya. Padahal tadi dia berjalan dengan setengah berlari karena ingin menemui Sehun. Tetapi setelah dekat dengan taman, ia malah ragu. Apalagi ia telah melihat sosok Sehun dari kejauhan yang sedang berdiri bersandar pada tiang ayunan dengan tangan dimasukkan ke saku mantel.

Jongin meneguk ludahnya kasar dan berjalan mendekat.

"Hai" sapanya.

Sehun memberikan senyum tipis

"Ada apa? Kau ingin mengatakan apa?"

"Emm"

Sehun menaikkan alisnya menatap Jongin. Wajah Jongin terlihat memerah. Sehun mendekat dan menangkup kedua pipi Jongin yang membuat namja tan itu sedikit tersentak kaget.

"Pipimu memerah, apa kau kedinginan?"

Ini memang sangat dingin dan pipi Jongin memang terasa sedikit dingin. Tetapi bukan itu alasan pipi Jongin memerah. Jongin melepaskan tangan Sehun dari pipinya dan mundur selangkah.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin memberikan sesuatu"

"Apa itu?"

Jongin memberikan secarik kertas yang dilipat kepada Sehun. Kemudian dia berbalik ingin pulang. Sehun dengan cepat menahan tangannya dan membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Apa ini?"

"Jangan dibaca disini"

"Lalu?"

"Kau baca dirumah dan beritahu aku besok di sekolah"

"Kau menyuruhku keluar di cuaca dingin seperti ini hanya untuk memberikanku secarik kertas?"

Jongin memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Sehun itu memang sangat pandai merusak suasana.

"Ck, menyesal aku. Sudah sini kembalikan kertasnya padaku!"

Tangannya bergerak ingin mengambil kertas itu dari Sehun tetapi Sehun mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi hingga Jongin tidak bisa meraihnya.

"Yang sudah diberi tidak boleh dikembalikan Kkamjong"

Jongin melipat kedua tangannya dengan kesal di depan dadanya.

"Baiklah, aku hanya harus memberitahumu besok kan?"

Jongin mengangguk.

"Kenapa tidak sekarang?"

"Karena.. i-itu"

Wajah Jongin kembali memerah. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain selain Sehun. Sehun terkekeh kecil dan menyimpan kertas itu di sakunya.

"Baiklah, aku akan memberitahumu besok"

Jongin mengangguk dan berbalik untuk pulang. Tetapi lagi-lagi Sehun menahan tangannya.

"Mau kemana?"

"Tentu saja pulang, kemana lagi?"

"Hanya itu?"

Jongin mengangguk lagi. Rasanya dari tadi dia kebanyakan mengangguk.

"Kau membuatku keluar hanya demi mengambil sebuah kertas Kkamjong. Sekarang kau harus temani aku"

"Eh? Kemana? Ini sangat dingin"

"Kau tahu, aku tadi sedang menikmati ramen hangat dan segera keluar karena kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu"

"W-well"

"Sekarang ayo temani aku. Tanggung sudah diluar"

"Kemana?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi makan _tteokbokki_?"

 _Tteokbokki_ yang hangat di saat cuaca dingin seperti ini kedengaran sangat menggoda. Apalagi Jongin belum makan apa-apa sejak tadi. Terlalu fokus memecahkan kode itu hingga ia melewatkan makan siang.

"Baiklah. Kau yang traktir ya"

Katanya sambil menarik tangan Sehun. Sehun hanya mendengus lalu tersenyum.

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun kembali membuka kertas yang diberi Jongin kemarin dengan tatapan senang. Sesekali dia terkekeh membuat teman sekelasnya merinding ngeri. Karena biasanya Sehun itu bertampang datar.

Baekhyun yang sudah datang pagi itu menempelkan tangannya ke dahi Sehun, memastikan namja itu tidak sedang sakit. Sehun menepis tangan Baekhyun kemudian terkekeh lagi. Baekhyun merasa horror sendiri dan memilih menjauh dari Sehun.

Jongin datang tak lama kemudian dan meletakkan tasnya di meja. Wajahnya mengernyit melihat Sehun yang terkekeh sendiri. Jongin mengedarkan pandangannya dan mendapati bahwa Baekhyun dan Chen sedang menatapnya. Jongin memberi pandangan bertanya tetapi Chen hanya menaikkan bahunya sedangkan Baekhyun melakukan gerakan telunjuk yang diputar ke pelipisnya. _Gila._

Jongin mengerti maksudnya. Sehun gila. Jongin setuju mengenai itu. Dia kembali memandang Sehun dan meletakkan telapak tangannya ke dahi Sehun. Memastikan Sehun baik-baik saja dan masih waras.

Sehun menghentikan kekehannya dan tersenyum lebar menatap Jongin. Membuat Jongin malu dan menarik lagi tangannya dari Sehun.

"Jadi?" tanya Sehun.

"Jadi apanya?" tanya Jongin balik. Padahal dia tahu pasti apa yang dimaksud Sehun.

"Jangan berpura-pura bodoh—"

"Aku tidak—"

"Karena kau sudah bodoh"

"YAK"

Sehun kembali terkekeh sedangkan Jongin mendengus kesal. Sampai kapanpun Sehun itu tetap menyebalkan.

"Kenapa tidak langsung saja mengatakannya padaku?" tanya Jongin. Sudah dari kemarin dia penasaran dan ingin mendengar langsung dari Sehun.

"Aku tidak menemukan cara lain untuk mengatakannya padamu tanpa terdengar _cheesy_ "

"Cara ini juga _cheesy_ Sehun"

"Benarkah?" tanya Sehun dengan pandangan menyelidik.

Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya ke jarinya yang bertaut, tanda ketika ia sedang grogi.

"Uhm, tidak juga. Ini romantis"

"Yah romantis. Kalau saja otakmu sedikit lebih cepat memecahkannya tanpa harus kuberi petunjuk"

"YAK! Lagipula petunjuk macam apa itu. Aku bahkan harus memecahkan petunjuknya dulu baru bisa mengartikan maksud dari kertas-kertasmu itu"

"Tidak akan menarik jika aku memberitahumu secara langsung Kkamjong. Aku suka melihatmu begini"

"Melihatku seperti orang bodoh berusaha memecahkan petunjuk hah? Kau kira ini lucu?" tanya Jongin sambil bersidekap kesal.

"Kau terlihat menggemaskan Kkamjong"

"Aku—apa-?

"Kau terlihat manis dan menggemaskan ketika berusaha mencari tahu siapa pengirim dan arti dari kertas itu. Aku menyukainya"

Wajah Jongin memerah mendengarkan perkataan Sehun. Dia hanya tertunduk malu tak berani menatap Sehun.

Sehun meraih kepala Jongin dan menangkup kedua pipi Jongin untuk membuatnya menatap Sehun. Sehun menatapnya lembut.

"Sekarang kau dan aku adalah kekasih, ara?"

Jongin mengangguk pelan. Matanya perlahan menutup ketika melihat Sehun yang mendekat. Bibirnya menyentuh sesuatu yang lembut, bibir Sehun. Dan ini ciuman pertamanya.

Sehun hanya menempelkan bibirnya sesaat dan melepaskannya. Kemudian menatap wajah Jongin yang sudah sangat merah. Jongin menunduk malu dengan tangan menggenggam bagian depan seragam Sehun.

Sehun baru menyadari ada yang aneh. Kelas tiba-tiba menjadi sunyi dan Sehun baru merasakan pandangan satu kelas ke arahnya dan Jongin. Astaga. Mereka masih di dalam kelas. Dan semuanya melihat Sehun yang mencium Jongin. Sepertinya Jongin juga tidak menyadari itu.

"ASTAGA! SEHUN DAN JONGIN!" teriak suara cempreng itu, Chen.

Jongin tersentak kaget dan menoleh untuk mendapati bahwa satu kelas sedang menatapnya. Jongin kembali menundukkan kepalanya malu dengan tangan yang makin kuat meremas seragam Sehun.

"SEHUN MENCIUM JONGIN!" teriak Baekhyun. Kemudian satu kelas ribut dan heboh berteriak karena itu. Chen dan Baekhyun mulai berjalan mendekat sambil berteriak heboh.

Sehun menatap Chen dan Baekhyun dengan tatapan membunuh. Dia meraih tangan Jongin dan menggenggamnya erat. Dia mengajak Jongin keluar dari kelas agar namja itu tidak merasa malu lagi. Mereka keluar dari kelas dengan sorakan teman-teman sekelasnya yang sangat heboh.

"Ahh mereka pergi"

"Pasti mau bermesraan dulu"

"Mereka hutang penjelasan padaku"

"Ya kenapa tidak memberitahu kalau sudah jadian"

"Eh apa ini?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menunjuk secarik kertas yang terdapat di atas meja Sehun.

Chen mengambil kertas itu dan melihat isinya.

"Bukankah ini yang dipegang Sehun tadi pagi?"

"Ah ya, kau benar. Apa isinya?"

"Gqa sga" Chen mengeja huruf itu dengan terbata-bata.

"Kau bicara apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu tulisannya"

"Biarkan sajalah. Mungkin hanya orang iseng"

Lalu Chen meletakkan kembali kertas itu ke atas meja Sehun dan balik ke mejanya sendiri.

 _ **Gqa sga**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Aku mau**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Fin.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Haha how was it?**

 **Dapet gak sih romance nya? Karena jujur ini kurang fluffy kayaknya haha**

 **Kemaren ada yg bisa nebak kodenya setelah nanya mbah gugel ya? Hahaha selamaat *tebar confetti***

 **Ada yang nanya judul kaisoo kmaren ya? Coba baca di aff aja, disana banyak pengarang luar yang ngeliat kyungsoo sebagai top. Coba cari Golden Misery dari fallenenigma juga deh, that was the best story ever! Dan dia juga nulis hunkai, manis banget! :"3**

 **Aku juga gak suka gs *tos* haha secantik apapun nini jadi cewek tetep lebih suka yaoi :3**

 **.**

 **Thanks yang udah baca yaa :***

 **.**

 **Anyway, mind to leave a review? ;)**


End file.
